Strange Feelings
by Takashi Kirimaru
Summary: My character falls in love. WARNING: LEMONS dont like lemons, dont read.


The day started out like any other. I woke up and left immediately to start my training. So, how the hell did I wind up in the bedroom of my friend Kurohime?

It's like this: I have no freaking idea how things got to that point so let me back up a bit. I left for training, figuring the others would call me if a mission came up. I came to the training grounds and began my warm-up exercise, 200 sit-ups and then 100 jabs using ice techniques. With that out of the way, I decided to work on developing more ice-based attacks. I've been using ice as more of a defensive method, which isn't bad, but I don't want to become predictable. So, I figure bumping Ice Style: 1000 Ice Kunai to Ice Style: 1000 Ice Katana shouldn't be too hard. Not entirely true. I was having trouble keeping the katana stable enough to be an effective attack. "Dammit", I muttered. "What am I doing wrong?" I closed my eyes and thought about it. Suddenly, I hear a voice in my head. '**Heh, maybe you just don't have the power to make this new move.**' My eye flew open as I realized who the speaker was. 'Ookamiyasha. To what do I owe the intrusion this time?', I thought back vehemently. '**Oh, scary. What, I have to have a reason to mess with you?**' I sighed outwardly. I know that the demon's real name is Raikumo, but I don't feel exactly warm and fuzzy enough to call her by her true name yet. She's actually way older than I am, her being 5000 years old to my 300 years. Not too shabby, but then, I am going by human life-spans, which are 100 at the most. The way I figure, at this rate, she'll try taking over my body and go on a killing spree. Having read that thought, she retaliated with, '**Oh, nice! Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't have feelings!**' I snorted, mentally this time, as I thought back, 'Yeah, 5000 years of destruction and mayhem really teaches you self-control. Now go back to sleep or whatever. I'm busy.' I shut her out then, channeling my annoyance into the next attack. Sure enough, it went perfectly. "Tch, figures that the _one_ person I can't stand is the one helping me the most", I said then, frustrated that I could only do this after Raikumo said something. Determined, I performed the move again, focusing on nothing but perfecting this technique.

Kurohime

She watched him leave earlier today. She sighed, thinking, 'Oh Takashi, you never do anything but train. Why can't you look at me once?' She fell for him ever since they first met, but he was too dim to notice the hints she dropped on a daily basis. She'd been debating going to watch him train, and possibly join him, when a voice from behind startled her. "Just go already!" She turned to see her friend Saiyuri looking at her with knowing eyes. "S-saiyuri-san, w-what do you mean?", she stammered. Saiyuri, a girl with tanned skin and breasts that would rival a certain Godaime to shame, smiled and said, "Go to him. Takashi, the man you salivate over on a daily basis. And I told you, call me Yuri-chan!" Shocked, Kurohime stammered back, "W-what!? Y-yuri-chan, why would you say something like that!?" The other girl sighed and said, "It's obvious to everyone _but_ Takashi that you like him. So go. And if he doesn't respond, keep advancing on him until he does." Satisfied with her advice, Saiyuri sauntered off, presumably to find some sweets. Kurohime sighed, turning to find Takashi at the training field. She pondered how she would get his attention. She supposed she was cute enough, what with her having longish green hair and pink eyes and average curves, but she didn't know how to approach him. After all, he _was_ a 300 year old demon housing a 5000 year old demon. He probably saw her as nothing more than a child. Still, she would have to try. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, one unlike her usual self. 'He may be 300 years old but he's still a man. If I seduce him, maybe I have a chance', she thought as she made her way over to the training grounds.

Takashi

Having perfected the Ice Katana, I decided to move on to my main element, lightning. I was just deciding what to work on next when I heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes. I paused, letting my instincts detect a possible intruder. When I felt that it was just Kurohime, I relaxed slightly and turned to face her. "Hey, Hime-chan, you here for some pointers?", I asked with a half-smile on my face. She blushed at my nickname for her as she eased out of the bushes. "N-no, I wanted to ask you something", she said, surprising me. I responded with, "Sure, no problem." "Um, would you please come shopping with me? I need some new clothes", she asked, totally catching me off guard. "H-huh!? Why me!? I don't know anything about clothes shopping!", I said, horrified at the mere thought of it. She wasn't expecting that one, saying, "R-really? I thought because of your sisters, you would know…" "Oh, nu-uh. I haven't done that in years.", I said. Seeing her dejected face, I hastily added, "But if no one else can go, then I'll do it. Just let me change first." Her face lit up like the Fourth of July, saying, "Yeah! I need to get my purse anyway!"

An hour later

'I wonder how long this will take…', I thought to myself as Kurohime tries on some clothes. '**What are you complaining about? If this goes well, you could see more of her than usual.**' 'Goddammit, stop doing that!', I thought to the demon, adding, 'And since when are you a perv?' She responded with, '**Hey, when you haven't had sex for 300 years, even vicariously through a vessel, you start to think about it, often in strange ways. Well, that is, if you're not a **_**virgin!**_' That shocked me so badly that I blushed and froze for a second, then thought angrily, 'Oh, shut up! I don't need to go raping and pillaging to satisfy my lust!' She only chuckled in response, timing the end of the conversation perfectly with Kurohime's exit. "So, what do you think", she asked, wearing a yellow tank top with jeans that had yellow designs, matching the shirt perfectly. Why did she keep herself so damn reserved? She had curves for miles and the look on her face only accentuated those curves. This wasn't the first time I thought this. Every morning I saw her get breakfast, she had on little more than a wife beater and some _very _short shorts, managing to look both sexy and innocent at the same time. Realizing she was waiting for an answer, I stuttered, "I-It looks great, Hime-chan." I then proceeded to look away, a furious blush on my face. I was sure that if I kept looking at her, I would not be a virgin much longer… She was satisfied and went to go purchase that and 3 similar outfits. Afterward, we went to a jewelry shop because her parents said she needed to look more girly. The shop-keep didn't help, being as how she mistook me for her boyfriend. Somehow, I wound up picking out a yin-yang bracelet for her, the shop-keep saying, "Well, now perfect fit. Now, do you want me to engrave it?" "N-no! Just as is, please", I said, flustered. What the hell had I gotten myself into? Throughout the whole exchange, Kurohime giggled, delighted to see me so out of place. I shot her a glare that said "You are in _so _much trouble when we get back", which she ignored. Finally, we were back at Kazemaru's, me about to drop her huge haul into her room. I don't sleep here often, so I was planning on leaving after this. Kurohime then proceeded to shock me for the third time today by asking if I wanted to come in. What is this, a TV show? I didn't want to hurt her feelings, which should have tipped me off then that something was wrong with me. Since when did I care about people's feelings? Once in her room, I put the bags in front of her closet. I turned while straightening to see her looking at me with a strange expression; like she was trying to decide what to do next. I took this as my cue to leave, so I said "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow", and proceeded to walk out the door. Panicked, she grabbed my arm, halting my retreat. "Please", she said quietly. "Please don't leave me." I had no idea how to respond, except to ask "Why? Why would you want me to stay?" She murmured something so low that human ears wouldn't have detected the phrase. Too bad I'm not human. "W-what did you just say to me?", I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "I said I love you and I want you to love me, too", she said, her voice near tears this time. I was stunned. How!? How could she love a monster like me!? I was only here for redemption, to atone for my past! As far as a love life was concerned, I had given up on love 200 years ago. A monster like me doesn't deserve a girlfriend, especially one as good and pure as Kurohime. I must have said some of this aloud, for she said, "I don't care about any of that. You may have been a monster then, but you aren't now. You are a good man fighting on the right side of the world. On the side of light. I wouldn't let myself fall for a man who so blatantly killed people without a second thought." As she was talking, I was thinking about how I felt about her. I would not hurt her by pretending to return her affections when I felt nothing at all. All I wanted was to protect her, to keep her safe from any and all dangers. The thought of her being in danger scared me much more than my homicidal family or any demon I have come across. I sucked in a breath, startling her into silence as I realized that I _did_ love her. I loved her so much that my heart felt like it was about to burst from her touch. How could I have been so fucking _stupid_ to not notice before now!? God, I've been such a fool. All the signs, from both of us, and all I could think about was training. I bowed my head, saying, "I love you, too." "EH!?", she responded. I whirled around and kissed her hard on the mouth. She froze, shocked for a second, then twined her arms around my neck as I did the same around her waist. I broke the kiss, saying, "I said I love you. I love you so much, it hurts." Her tears of joy couldn't have been more radiant. I kissed her again with such passion that it stole both of our breaths away. Not believing what I was about to do next, I broke the kiss again. Panting, I asked her, "Can I have sex with you?" Breathless, she laughed, saying, "of course! I've been trying to get you to fuck me since we met!" With a shout of pure joy, I lifted her off of her feet and placed her on the bed kissing with renewed vigor. We peeled each other clothes off with such speed, you'd think we were in a race or something. I placed kisses down her neck until I was at her breast. I decided I liked the taste and began to suck, tease, bite and lick her nipple in a titillating pattern, earning moans of pleasure. While one of my hands played with her breast, the other traveled lower, seeking her most private self. Once there, I rubbed my fingers on her clit, earning even louder moans. I smirked, pleased with myself. While I was doing that, she was stroking my member with one of her hands. Suddenly, she said "I want you in me now. I can't take much more." I wanted to, but was determined to bring her to orgasm with my finger first. Not ten minutes later, she was screaming my name while she came all over my hand. Before she could even contemplate revenge, I put the condom on and slide slowly inside of her. Sure enough, there were tears of pain in her eyes as I slowly inched my way inside. I stayed still while her body adjusted to my length, but God, was it agonizing to not move while inside her slick, tight, and warm pussy. Soon she said, "I'm okay. You can move now, but slowly, okay?" I nodded, slowly withdrawing and then pushing in again. Soon, we were rocking the bed with our love-making, her screaming my name countless times as she came. I couldn't take any more; I pulled out and shot my load all over her body, then collapsed on the bed beside her. "That was so amazing, Takashi-kun. I can't wait for next time," Hime-chan said. The smile on my face rivaled a certain blond haired ninja as I fell to sleep.


End file.
